


Hablando entre lenguas

by Minany



Series: Esto no es vida [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 69, Fellcest - Freeform, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), cross-universe bullshit shenanigans
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minany/pseuds/Minany
Summary: Sans siempre se ha encogido de hombros en respecto a en dónde está su fuerza de voluntad.





	Hablando entre lenguas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [speaking in tongues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672908) by [nilchance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilchance/pseuds/nilchance). 



POV Sans

  
  


Cuando Sans sale trabajo, Red está esperando en la puerta trasera como un acosador. Con las manos en los bolsillos, encorvado contra un poste de luz, Red dice, -Oye, ¿quieres ir a pasear por ahí?-

Ha sido un largo día en el trabajo, preguntándole a los humanos una y otra vez si han intentado encender y apagar las cosas. Sans es bueno en el soporte técnico recibiendo llamadas, sobre todo porque encuentra a las personas frustradas divertidas y nunca toma nada personal, pero trabajó un par de horas en el puesto de hot dogs antes de presentarse para su segundo trabajo. Le duele la cabeza. Quiere caer sobre su cara y no moverse durante diez gloriosas horas de inconsciencia.

Al ver a Red, un pulso traidor de calor comienza en su pelvis, porque su cuerpo es estúpido. No es una nueva revelación, más bien una molesta.

-Wow-, dice Sans, inexpresivo, su alma palpitando. -Considérame cortejado-.

-Oh, lo siento, no me di cuenta de que tenías estándares de repente-. Red se adentra en el espacio personal de Sans. Su chaqueta huele a sudor y al humo fantasmal de un par de cigarros. Red se inclina lo suficientemente cerca como para que su aliento caliente llegue al cuello de Sans. -Tengo algo de tiempo libre. Mi hermano está trabajando. Quiero poner mi boca en tu vagina-.

Son sólo ellos dos en un estacionamiento vacío. Nadie para escuchar lo que dice Red. Sans tiene que resistir la tentación de mirar culpablemente alrededor de todos modos. Al menos Red está probablemente demasiado cerca para ver su expresión.

Lo más inteligente sería ir a casa y dormir. Esta cosa, lo que sea que estén haciendo ... él no debería haber dejado que sucediera dos veces. Él ha estado despertando excitado de los horribles sueños pornográficos mucho más seguido que antes de que Red lo cogiera por primera vez. Si su plan es eliminar las distractoras erecciones de su sistema, está empeorando, no mejorando.

Pero siempre se ha encogido de hombros en respecto a en dónde está su fuerza de voluntad.

Sans agarra a Red por detrás del cuello y junta sus bocas. Luego los teletransporta a la habitación de Red. Al carajo lidiar con ese resorte en el sofá cavando en su espalda de nuevo.

Red ríe a sabiendas en la boca de Sans, y la irritación y algo más caliente envuelve sus dedos alrededor de la garganta de Sans. Sans muerde la barbilla de Red, tratando de abrirse camino hasta el cuello, y casi tropieza cuando Red lo empuja hacia atrás hasta que su espalda golpea una pared.

De repente Red está sobre él, abrumadoramente. Él no es mucho más grande que Sans, pero de repente está en todas partes. Su cuerpo presiona a Sans contra la pared. Su muslo se insinúa entre las piernas de Sans. Sus dientes apretados en el cuello de Sans. Su mano se envuelve alrededor de la espina dorsal inferior de Sans, frotando el cartílago entre las vértebras tal como a Sans le gusta.

-Whoa- , dice Sans, nervioso. Sus manos se asientan en las caderas de Red, más por algo que sujetar que por guiarlo. -Whoa, hey qué pas---

-Uh-uh, amigo-, dice Red contra su cuello. -Estoy tratando de cortejarte. ¿Ya te sientes cortejado?- Su muslo presiona contra la base de la pelvis de Sans, haciendo que Sans ahogue un gemido. -Heh. Parece que sí.-

En defensa propia, Sans mete las manos debajo de los shorts de Red, frotándole la parte superior de su sacro y juntándolos.A Red le parece bien eso, resulta. -¿Necesito estar aquí para esto o te puedes masturbar sólo al escucharte hablar?-

-Deberías saberlo-. Red suelta la columna vertebral de Sans el tiempo suficiente para desabrocharle la sudadera y quitársela de los hombros. La sudadera golpea el suelo. Red palpa sus costillas, tocando descaradamente. -Hombre, ¿Cuántas malditas camisetas tienes puestas? Parece una lástima cubrir estas.-

Sans traga. Su aliento se acelera aún más cuando Red arrastra su pulgar sobre su esternón con una dulzura que lo frustra más que el simple maltrato. -Me estoy guardando para el matrimonio.-

-No estás guardando nada, Sansy.- En boca de Red, el apodo es una burla. -Estás a punto de montar mi pierna.-

Que es cuando Sans se da cuenta de que está moviendo sus caderas un poco sobre Red. Ya está respirando rápido y pesado, no puede esconderlo del todo en su voz cuando pregunta, fingiendo estar herido, -¿Quieres decir que no vas a hacer de mí un hombre honesto?-

  
  


Red sonríe. -No hago milagros.- Sus manos van hacia abajo, atrapando el dobladillo de las camisas de Sans como si fuera a quitárselas las dos a la vez.

Sans vuelve el alma de Red azul. Red cae de rodillas sobre la alfombra con diciendo una serie de maldiciones muy ruidosas y muy complicadas que Sans nunca había escuchado antes. Algo sobre el polvo de su madre y un embudo. Impresionantemente vulgar, A ++ por creatividad. Por un momento, Sans sólo disfruta de la graciosa expresión de Red. Luego Red entrecierra los ojos y agarra los shorts de Sans, quitándolos para unirse a su sudadera en el suelo. La magia de la vagina de Sans que se formó sin su permiso es brillante, desnuda y justo en la cara de Red.

Red sonríe con una sonrisa sucia, deslizando su lengua sobre sus dientes. -Esto funcionará.-

-Nope .- Sans planta su mano en la cara de Red, empujándolo lejos. -Si crees que te dejaré poner esos malditos dientes de tiburón en cualquier lugar cerca de mi entrepierna …-

Rojo le muerde la palma de su mano. No es fuerte, no hay intención de hacerle daño, pero Sans retrocede automáticamente. La sonrisa de Red no se ha desvanecido en absoluto. -Relájate, maldita sea. Sé lo que estoy haciendo. No le he mordido la verga del Jefe ni una vez.-

-Vaya, estoy tan tranquilizado. Siempre quise hacerme polvo en la boca de alguien.-

Red se acerca y loca los labios externos de Sans. Los abre, sólo un poco, y Sans sisea. Como si Sans no hubiera dicho nada, Red dice: -No voy a dejar que me arruines cada maldita vez, fenómeno controlador.- Tú no eres él, Ahora cállate y déjame mostrarte un buen rato.-

Sans realmente no puede discutir. Lo único sobre lo que tiene control es sobre lo que permite que otras personas vean, y es difícil no controlarlo, incluso si lo intenta. Él no lo intenta muy seguido. Entonces, como no puede discutir, Sans va por el golpe bajo: la sinceridad real. -Siempre lo haces.-

La expresión de Red se suaviza un poco. Bruscamente, él dice: -Bueno, ok. Bueno. Uh, tú también.-

Sans resopla. -¿Te dolió? ¿Van a revocar tu licencia de hijo de puta?-

-Sí, lo que digas. Sigue hablando.- Red desliza el pulgar sobre el clítoris de Sans, ya tan húmedo que no hay fricción, sólo se desliza con facilidad, Red dice: -Te diré una cosa, Corazón …-

-Qu …- La voz de Sans se enreda, y él se aclara la garganta. -¿Qué, azucena, oh luz de mi vida?-

-¿Qué tal si te sientas en mi cara?- Las piernas de Sans tiemblan, sólo un poco, y Red pone una mano en su cadera para sostenerlo. Por supuesto, no deja de frotar su clítoris en círculos lentos y exasperantes. -Me la puedes chupar.-

-¿Y perdernos toda esta gran charla íntima?-

-Lo amas.- Red retira su mano y Sans muerde una protesta involuntaria. Deliberadamente, Red lame la mancha azul de su pulgar. -La mejor oferta. Si quiero venirme, puedo simplemente pedírselo al Jefe. Tú ... bueno, estás algo jodido.-

-Y... has recuperado tu licencia de Hijo de puta. Felicidades-. Sans se levanta sobre sus piernas temblorosas. -Quítate los pantalones.-

-¿No eres un pequeño mandón?- Red arroja su camisa a la cara de Sans. Por simple reflejos, Sans se lo evita y choca contra la pared. Los pantalones de Red le siguen un segundo más tarde y él levanta las cejas, un atrévete en silencioso.

El alma de Red es tenue. Hay grietas visibles partiendo su superficie seca. Como un puñetazo en el pecho, Sans siente mucho un par de emociones, un cóctel amargo de pena-horror-vergüenza. Sans las empuja para tratarlas más tarde (o nunca, de preferencia) y redirige su atención a la pelvis desnuda de Red, que parece menos íntima que su alma. Es imposible que Red no haya visto su reacción, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto ahora.

El colchón de Red está tan desnudo como el suyo y se ve sin usar. Red se extiende despreocupadamente a través de él, completamente desnudo. Es mucho más pequeño de lo que parece en su ropa, la curvatura de sus costillas cicatrizadas es casi grácil. Lo cual es una cosa rara de pensar sobre su propio cuerpo, pero como sea. La magia difusa de Red se asienta en un pene. Red se encuentra con los ojos de Sans y sonríe. -¿Terminaste de mirar? Ven y súbete. No tengo todo el día.-

La cosa es que, Sans no es una virgen ruborizada. Probablemente todavía haya baños en la capital con su nombre y ‘para un buen rato llama’. Se había abierto paso de está forma a través de la mayor parte del departamento de ciencias de la universidad. Ha cumplido su parte de cojer en esos años, los últimos seis años serán condenados, pero arrodillarse sobre la cara de Red se siente extrañamente vulgar. Se detiene en seco, mirando a Red. -¿Estás seguro de que estás bien con esto? ¿Qué pasa si quieres detenerte en la mitad?-

-Si quiero que te quites, puedo simplemente moverte,- dice Red. -Sugerí esto, ¿no? Estoy bien. ¿Tú?-

Sans se encoge de hombros. -Por supuesto.-

  
  


Antes de que Sans pueda pasar su pierna por encima, Red atrapa a Sans por su cadera. Su expresión no pertenece a alguien que está a punto de tener la vagina de un tipo en su cara. En el mismo tono que usó mientras sus dedos estaban dentro de Sans, dice: -Dime que lo quieres.-

Exasperado, Sans dice: Yo dije que sí, amigo.-

-Eso no suena muy entusiasta-, Red canturrea. -Déjame escucharte decirlo.-

-Maldito …- Sans arrastra una mano por su cara. -Sí, ¿de acuerdo? Lo quiero.-

Red lo deja ir. - oh sí. Eso es muy bueno, bombón. Ahora ven.-

El condescendiente apodo roza peligrosamente cerca de la sinceridad. Tal vez si Sans lo ignora, se irá. Se coloca sobre la cara de Red. -Decídete. Tal vez si no fueras tan imbécil …-

Red lo jala hacia su boca.

Todo el aliento abandona el cuerpo de Sans a la vez, y el que toma con fuerza lo sacude. Los primeros segundos que está congelado en el lugar podrían ser por pura sorpresa, claro, él puede explicarlo de esa manera, pero los siguientes segundos son porque Red es bueno con la boca. Red es increíble con su boca, de hecho, su lengua larga, generosa e inteligente, y carajo, Red tuvo otros seis años de experiencia sexual mientras Sans estaba tomando un año sabático. Obtuvo un postdoctorado en comer-vaginas.

No hay manera de que Red pueda respirar, no es que ninguno de ellos realmente lo necesite, pero el gruñido de Red es profundo y gratificado. Sus manos están duramente agarradas en la cadera de Sans, manteniendo a Sans justo donde Red lo quiere. No puede sentir los dientes, sólo la lengua de Red moviéndose dentro de él.

-Carajo-, dice Sans. Su risa es inestable. -Eres bueno en eso.-

Red hace otro muy engreído ruido.

Sus dedos se han enganchado bajo las costillas de Red, aferrándose a su vida. Sans los quita y toma el miembro de Red en su lugar. Red se sacude debajo de él. Gotas de pre semen se asoma en la hendidura del miembro de Red y a Sans se le hace agua la boca. Cuando se inclina hacia delante para lamerlo, hay un momento en que Red no lo deja ir. Sólo lo mantiene allí, atrapado contra su boca.

Sans dice duramente, una advertencia sin pies ni cabeza, -Red.-

Red lo deja ir. Sans todavía puede sentir el contorno de sus manos. Se desplaza para recostarse sobre el cuerpo de Red, desconfiando de las puntas de sus dientes. Una vez que está reacomodado, Red pone su mano de nuevo en su cadera y lo jala hacia abajo.

Para contraatacar, Sans lame la cabeza del miembro de Red, una amplia lamida hace que Red se sacuda con fuerza. Él sabe a sal y sudor. Sans no se había dado cuenta de cuánto extrañaba ese sabor hasta que estuvo en su boca nuevamente. Sans comienza a prácticamente zumbar, y dobla su lengua alrededor del miembro de Red lo más que puede, acariciando lo que no puede alcanzar con la mano. Incluso con saliva, y todo el pre-semen deslizándose de la cabeza de la polla de Red, la fricción debe arder. Red se tensa contra su mano, amasando sus dedos en las caderas de Sans como un gato feliz.

Chupar verga un buen rato es una de las favoritas actividades de Sans pasar una tarde perezosa. No requiere mucha energía o mucho esfuerzo mental. Él es bueno en eso. Es meditativo; puede perderse un poco de lo que está haciendo y hacer feliz a la otra persona al mismo tiempo. Todos ganamos. Pero está vez no puede encontrar su ritmo porque Red está distrayéndolo sin descanso. Cada vez que Sans logra juntar un poco la concentración, Red cambia lo que está haciendo y toma su atención otra vez. El resultado es lo que probablemente sea la mamada más descuidada de toda su vida. Sin delicadeza, sin estilo, sólo saliva y desesperación.

Al menos su boca está ocupada, sofocando los gemidos que Red está sacando de él. Red probablemente no puede escuchar a Sans sobre sus propios descarados y ahogados gemidos que vibran en su caja torácica, lo que es un poco halagador y vergonzoso a la vez. Él está acostumbrado a cuartos y armarios de almacenamiento, y cada pequeño sonido se siente lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado desde la calle.

El motor de Sans ha estado acelerado desde que vio a Red esperando por la puerta trasera de su trabajo. Él es fácil. Red no tiene que esperar mucho para que Sans se venga por primera vez, rápido y brillante como un foco. Red sigue lamiéndolo un par de segundos más de lo estrictamente cómodo, y Sans tiene la sensación de que Red lo sabe. Paranoia, quizás. Por si acaso, Sans lo golpea suavemente con su rodilla en el hombro. Red lo nalguea, no le hace daño, pero sacude a Sans como chispas que salen de una máquina fallando.

Luego, Red tiene misericordia de él, relajándose un poco, sólo lentas y suaves lamidas para mantenerlo interesado. Es suficiente para que se concentre en chupar a Red. Así lo hace. Si Sans es tal vez un poco cruel aplicando todos los trucos sucios que recuerda, no es asunto de nadie más que de él.

Cuando sus dedos vagan por el miembro de Red, hay un breve cambio de magia. Luego Red inclina sus caderas hacia arriba, empujando su nueva y brillante vagina hacia la mano de Sans. Dos por uno, buena oferta. Bien, aunque un poco extraño que Red tenga tanto control sobre su magia mientras que Sans obtiene lo primero que aparece. Red ya está empapado. Si Sans fuera Red, no tendrían fin los comentarios pornográficos acerca de qué tanto debe quererlo dentro Red, pero Sans sólo ríe y desliza dos dedos. Red está apretado por dentro, suave como no lo es en ningún otro lugar. Cuando Sans dobla sus dedos, las caderas de Red se alzan; empuja a Red hacia abajo y obtiene otro de esos sinceros gemidos de aprobación.

Años de trombón le han hecho bien a Sans en poder ser multitareas con sus manos y boca. Se las arregla para continuar hasta que Red le suelta las caderas para tocar con dos dedos la pierna de Sans, rápido y ligeramente frenético. No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que es una advertencia. Sans retrocede, todavía cogiéndolo con sus dedos; Para decir, jadeando, -Está bien. Hazlo.-

Él toma a Red de nuevo en su boca. Red se estremece casi lo suficiente como para tirar a Sans, girando su cara para que no se ahogue. Inteligente. El aliento de Red llega humildemente contra el fémur interno de Sans. Sus dedos se hunden en los huesos de Sans. Duele como si fuera a dejar marcas mañana, una espora de moretones. Sans se da cuenta de que no le importa, andando alto en pura presunción.

Eso dura hasta que Red está maldiciendo contra su pierna y se está viniendo, excepto antes de que los cálidos chorros de venida se hayan detenido, Red tiene su lengua en su clítoris. Él es franco al respecto, más rudo de lo que Sans creía que le gustaba; lo poco que Sans pudo recuperar mientras Red se venía ya no está, el placer aumenta. Sans jadea y atrapa el último chorro de venida en su cara, es tan caliente que arde.

Es su turno de agarrar las piernas de Red, tratando de prepararse, tratando de no sólo aplastarse contra la cara de Red. Por un lado, él podría matarse en esos filosos dientes. El pensamiento lo hace reír, sin aliento y un poco histérico. Todavía se está riendo cuando se viene, rompiendo la risa en un gemido que hace que esté malditamente contento de que no haya nadie cerca para escucharlo. Luego se estremece en silencio.

Red le da unos buenos treinta segundos, luego lo empuja, rápido y sin ceremonias. Un segundo Sans está sentado en la cara de Red mirando fijamente a su verga y al segundo siguiente está de espaldas, la mitad en el colchón y la otra mitad en la nada. Todavía siente pequeñas réplicas, su vagina se contrae contra nada, tiene la venida de Red en su cara y en sus dedos, pero busca a tientas su sudadera con capucha y murmura, -Okay, un segundo, ya me voy ... -

Entonces Red está encima de él, su lengua en la boca de Sans, acunando la cara de Sans en sus manos pegajosas. Aturdido, Sans une sus lenguas, probándose a sí mismo. Cuando Red se retira, probablemente para hablar de una estupidez pornográfica para compensar el tiempo perdido, Sans lo agarra por la parte posterior del cuello y lo empuja hacia abajo.

Así que se besuquean como adolescentes durante un par de minutos, hasta que el sudor se enfría en los huesos de Sans y su magia se desvanece. Red es, bueno, al rojo vivo, un motor ronroneante para acurrucarse en el invierno. Ese dolor de cabeza con el que comenzó Sans parece un recuerdo lejano, toda la tensión desapareció de él.

Red frota su cara contra la de Sans como un gran gato huesudo, lo que significa que la cara de Sans ahora está manchada con todo tipo de fluidos. Prácticamente arrastrando las palabras, demasiado perezoso para enunciar, Red dice, -Ahora, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste sobre los dientes de tiburón?-

Sans tararera. -¿Estás pescando elogios?-

-¿De verdad?,- dice Red. -Porque hace un minuto estaba siendo empapando.-

-Puedo ver eso.-

_ [Todo eso son varios chistes malos, _

_ "For reel," [de verdad, al ,mismo tiempo es el carrete para pescar]  _

_ "I can sea that." [Puedo ver eso, pero puso “mar” en lugar de “ver”]] _

-Chistes bastantes fluidos para alguien que se está sonrojando,- dice Red. Sans pone los ojos en blanco. -Oye, ¿qué tipo de tipos groseros estabas cogiendo que te echaban justo después de terminar?-

-Oh, lindurita .- Sans acaricia suavemente la barbilla de Red. -Tú eres el único tipo grosero para mí.-

Red resopla y se sacude de los dedos de Sans. - Me dices lo que quiero escuchar nada más. Sólo lo dices porque yo soy el que da.-

-Básicamente - Sans concuerda.

-De nada, imbécil. Pero en serio, Que se vaya al carajo tu gracias, quédate. Al menos toma un baño o algo así. Parece que intentaste chupar una pistola de pintura.  _ [Paintball gun] _ \- Red acaricia con pulgar los dientes de Sans, sus ojos cubiertos. -Heh. La próxima vez que me venga en tu cara, quiero verlo.-

Está agotado, pero eso no evita que su magia amenace con volver a brotar. A juzgar por la expresión presumida en el rostro de Red, él se dio cuenta. Sans lo empuja. -Eres un poco raro, ¿eh?-

-Síp,- dice Red, haciendo estallar la 'p' con un gusto innecesario. Se apoya sobre su codo, mirando a Sans levantarse del colchón y agarrar sus shorts. -Soy tú, amigo. Sé todos tus sucios secretos.-

-Soy tú y sé exactamente lo lleno de mierda que estás. ¿De verdad vas a intentar mentalizarme con la rutina de 'esa es la expresión de un hombre culpable'?-

-Ya no se me permite matar gente,- dice Red. -Ni siquiera puedo robar sus cosas.-

-Técnicamente, nunca dije que no pudieras robar cosas de la gente,- dice Sans.

-Papyrus me dijo-, dice Red. -Además, mi hermano está en la guardia y todo, y ustedes hacen leyes sobre la tonterías más extrañas. Así que tengo que desquitarme en algún lado. Tú eres quien se chingó y se hizo interesante.-

-No soy tan interesante.- Sans vuelve a ponerse los shorts. Tendrá que volver a lavar su propia ropa si quiere evitar una conversación incómoda con Papyrus. -Solo veinte chistes malos en una sudadera aburrida. Imaginé que mi misterio ya habría desaparecido.-

-Eso crees, eh.- Red alcanza debajo de su colchón y saca un paquete de cigarros. Conversacionalmente, él dice: -Mi hermano podría haberte matado.-

Sans se encoge de hombros. -Un moldsmol podría matarme.-

-¿Simplemente lo ibas a dejar hacerlo?- Red pregunta.

Intercambian miradas durante unos largos segundos, sólo se analizan el uno al otro. Sans no responde. Red realmente no necesita que lo haga.

Entonces Sans dice, -Oye, creo que voy a tomarte la palabra con eso a ducha.-

Como si no se acabara de perder la oporunidad de tener una verdadera conversación honesta, Red asiente y saca su encendedor. -Buena idea ¿Quieres conservar el agua?-

-Te acabas de venir hace cinco minutos.-

-Oye, estoy salvando las ballenas o lo que sea.Tienes una mente sucia.-

-Viene incluído con el resto de mí,- dice Sans, abriendo la puerta de la habitación. -Las ballenas pueden salvarse ellas solas.-

-Como tú quieras.- Encendiéndolo, Red mete el cigarrillo entre los dientes. Le dice a Sans, -Tráeme un poco de mostaza de la cocina, ¿quieres, cariño?-

-Nope- dice Sans, y le cierra la puerta.

Se dirige al baño, pasa por la sala y casi salta de sus huesos cuando escucha -¿Sans?-

Su primer pensamiento es ‘oh, mierda, papyrus.’ Técnicamente no está equivocado, pero la voz de Papyrus no se escucha como grava. Papyrus no es el que está sentado con un brazo apoyado en el respaldo del sofá, mirando la televisión como si hubiera estado allí durante al menos diez minutos y escuchado absolutamente todo.

Edge aún no ha volteado a verlo. Sans tiene tiempo para salir de esta situación si es inteligente. Él no es inteligente, por lo que se congela con culpablemente en la puerta como si acabara de ser arrestado robándole al Papa.

Edge sabe él que está cogiendo con Red. Definitivamente, Edge probablemente no va a arrancarle el cráneo del cuello y patearlo como si fuera un balón de fútbol. Todos son adultos aquí, o al menos Edge lo es. Ésta no es uno de los novelas de Mettaton donde él interpreta a todos los personajes, se engaña a sí mismo y tiene dramáticas revelaciones de infidelidad con muchos golpes y llantos y la muerte ocasional por motosierra. Por una vez, Sans no tiene por qué sentirse culpable.

Así que rápidamente se limpia la boca con el dorso de la muñeca, deseando con todo su corazón no haber dejado la sudadera en el dormitorio y dice, -Un Sans, al menos. Venimos en seis paquetes ahora.-

Eso hace que Edge voltée a mirarlo, con una intensidad que, sinceramente, es un poco incómoda. Su mirada va desde la parte superior de la cabeza de Sans hasta la parte inferior de sus pies. Por tentador que sea, Sans no retrocede ni rompe el contacto visual. No se permite hacer eso cuando Edge está involucrado. Edge no es un animal borracho de Nivel, sólo es una versión de Papyrus que estaba muy, muy mal herido. Sans no va a dejar que Edge piense que le tiene miedo.

-No sabía que estabas aquí,- dice Sans, tratando de llenar el pesado silencio. -Tengo que ponerte una campana, amigo.-

 

-Ciertamente puedes intentarlo,- dice Edge, muy secamente.

Relajadamente, Sans ríe. -Vamos. Un bonito y pequeño collar de gatito con una campana en él. Tal vez algunos diamantes de imitación. Tú y Red podrían coincidir en collares.-

-Tú podrías pensar antes de abrir la boca, pero no veo que eso suceda,- dice Edge, pero no hay enojo detrás de eso. -Te quedaría mejor.-

Sin embargo, Sans gesticula su propia ropa, pantuflas gastadas y camisetas lavadas hasta que son más grises que blancas. -Oye, tengo una completa apariencia sucediendo aquí. Sería una lástima arruinarlo.-

-No me di cuenta de que la depresión clínica era una apariencia,- dice Edge. Él sonríe -¿O te refieres a estar recién cogido?-

Bueno... eso sí que te hace sentir relajado. Realmente no debería haber dejado su sudadera con Red. Realmente debería haberse largado de aquí tan pronto como el semen estuviera seco. Frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello, dice: -Uh, realmente no …-

-¿Cómo estuvo Red?- Edge pregunta.

Por un segundo, Sans se pregunta si, después de todo, esto sí se convertirá en una telenovela, excepto que Edge probablemente prefiere más en el lado de la puñaladas

que el de las bofetadas. Un pensamiento estúpido. Es sólo Edge. Divertido, espinoso, el maldito Edge, que es graciosamente fácil de hacer enojar y demasiado serio para su propio bien. Además, si Edge no lo mató cuando empujó a Red contra la pared, no lo va a hacer ahora.

 

-¿Qué quieres, una tarjeta de comentarios?- Pregunta Sans, apuntando a lo casual.

 

Edge frunce el ceño. -¿Qué diablos es una tarjeta de comentarios?-

 

Cierto. Servicio al cliente: probablemente no sea una prioridad en su AsesinoMundo. -Es algo que los restaurantes hacen para... mira, no importa. Te traeré una la próxima vez que salga a comer. El punto es que estuvo bien, gracias por preguntar.-

 

-¿Sólo bien?- Edge dice, todo insinuación.

 

-¿Debo tomar eso personal?- dice Red desde directamente detrás de él. No hay duda; Red es definitivamente esa dulce, dulce karma por cada vez que Sans le hizo una broma a Undyne de salir de los oscuros pasillos. En un lapso de segundos,  Red sólo está allí, presionado contra la espalda de Sans. Sus manos se asientan en las caderas de Sans como si pertenecieran allí. -Porque, mierda, hablas de condenarme con esos débiles elogios. Oye, Jefe. ¿Hace mucho que estás aquí?-

 

-Lo suficiente,- dice Edge.

 

Decidiendo que no va a mirar con demasiada atención esa afirmación, Sans envuelve sus dedos alrededor de las muñecas de Red para prevenir cualquier manoseo hacia el sur. Él conoce su propio sentido del humor, y el de Red es aún más grosero. Sus palabras salen un poco demasiado rápido. -Fue maravilloso. Diversión. Un buen momento para toda la familia. Literalmente, en tu caso.- Red ríe disimuládamente. Edge solo levanta una ceja. Sans continúa, -Me quedaría y te lo platicaría con todo detalle, pero ya estaba por irme.-

 

Red pone su barbilla en el hombro de Sans, probablemente solo para demostrar que puede. Con deleite malicioso, dice: -¿Cuál es prisa? ¿Estás nervioso o algo así?-

 

-No,- dice Sans. -¿Debería estarlo?-

 

Cuando Red mueve ligeramente sus dedos, Sans aprieta su agarre con fuerza en advertencia. Red hace un ruido gutural, complacido y se presiona más contra su espalda.-Sigue haciendo eso y sí, tal vez.-

 

Sans mira a Edge, que está observando con la barbilla apoyada en su mano. Está esperando que Edge esté furioso, pero solo se ve entretenido. Aun así, Sans pregunta: -¿Tú sólo te vas a sentar a mirar?-

 

-¿Prefieres que vaya a ayudar? Edge pregunta.

 

Hay muchos significados diferentes en esas cinco pequeñas palabras, esperando ser desenredados. La mayoría de ellos son inofensivos. Edge no muestra signos de moverse. Pero, de repente, Sans se da cuenta de lo suicida que es estar aquí entre ellos, dos contra uno, como una presa. Red sabía que Edge estaba esperando aquí. Lo utilizaron como un kazoo barato  _ [ Un pequeño e ridículo instrumento musical] _ , o tal vez simplemente retrocedieron mientras él solito se utilizaba. Más divertido de esa manera.

 

Su sentido del peligro está permanentemente jodido. Comparado con 'este chico raro podría matarme a mí y a todos los que amo y no hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerlo', ¿Qué es una pequeña amenaza de muerte entre amigos? Esa es la única razón por la que esta posible situación de asesinato lo golpea como si se tratara de un balazo, el miedo es una carrera salvaje y dulce.

 

Tal vez Papyrus tenga un punto acerca de ver al terapeuta de Alphys.

 

Los codos de Sans pican a Red en las costillas sin remordimientos y luego se mueve a un lado, fuera del alcance de Red, donde puede mantener a ambos a la vista. A Edge le dice: -No, gracias, lo tengo controlado.-

 

-No eras tú a quien yo hubiera ayudado,- dice Edge, con una sonrisa jugando en las comisuras de su boca. No es una sonrisa amable.

 

-Eres un pequeño bastardo malvado,- dice Red, frotándose las costillas como si Sans le hubiera hecho algún daño. No lleva pantalones. Por supuesto que no lleva pantalones. Lo que sí tiene es la sudadera con capucha de Sans atada alrededor de su cuello.

 

Sans se siente obligado a decirle: -Pareces un hijo de puta con un yate.-

 

-Y tú tienes semen en la cara,- dice Red.

 

Sans se detiene a sí mismo de limpiarse la boca de nuevo. Se puede imaginar el rosa y el azul embarrados en la mandíbula como un letrero de neón. -Tú también.-

 

-Sí, pero a mí no me importa una mierda.- Red se quita la sudadera y se la lanza a Sans, quien definitivamente no la sujeta contra su pecho. Dos camisas y un par de pantalones cortos no se sienten lo suficiente como para cubrirlo. -Maldita sea, es como si nunca te hubieras topado con el hermano-novio de alguien después de que los chuparas hasta que se vinieran antes.- Sans hace una mueca, comienza a decir algo acerca de que tal vez no debería frotarle el asunto del incesto en su cara, cuando Red habla directamente sobre él. -Él no te va a hacer daño.-

 

-No soy tu novio,- dice Edge con desdén.

 

-Hermano-marido,- dice Red, casi consiguiendo una expresión seria.

 

-Como si decidiera tenerte  _ [en matrimonio] _ ,- dice Edge. Tal vez se necesita ser un Sans para escuchar el cariño en su voz.

 

Moviendo las cejas, Red dice, -Puedes tenerme cuando quieras.-

 

-Bueno...- Sans se encoge de hombros con gratitud y se mete las manos en los bolsillos. -Parece que ustedes dos tienen mucho de qué hablar, así que..-

 

-Sí, sí.- Como si Edge ni siquiera estuviera allí, Red se gira y toma la cara de Sans en sus manos. -Enfría tus tetas.-  _ [Que se relaje] _

 

Sus manos son cálidas. Como un idiota, Sans deja que Red se incline para acariciarlo dulcemente con su nariz, casi un beso, sin prisas e indulgente. Él puede olerse a sí mismo en Red. Cuando la lengua de Red cruza la esquina de su boca, no se estremece, pero sus dedos se doblan en sus bolsillos con lo mal que quiere tocar la espalda de Red y descarrilar todo su intento de escape.

 

Contra su boca, dice Red, en voz baja pero no demasiado baja para que Edge lo escuche: -Anda, corre, cariño. Volverás tarde o temprano.-

 

Si Sans suena así de condescendiente todo el tiempo, es sorprendente que nadie lo haya matado todavía.

 

Él planta una mano en el esternón de Red y lo empuja firmemente hacia atrás un paso. Red se aparta, sonriendo sin arrepentimiento. Probablemente hay un montón de respuestas ingeniosas que Sans podría decir descuidadamente pero se está quedando corto de descuido e ingenio. Así que hace un gesto de marturbación para mostrar lo que piensa de las tonterías de Red y luego las desvía. -¿En Grillby mañana para el almuerzo?-

 

Edge hace un ruido de disgusto y vuelve a la TV, despidiéndolos a ambos. Red le guiña un ojo, y Sans quiere quitarle la sonrisa de su cara. -No me lo perdería.-

 

Sans se va rápidamente.

 

Afortunadamente, Papyrus no está en el baño para bañarse o limpiar. Él no ve a Sans aparecer en existencia. Ya es bastante malo verse a sí mismo regresándole la mirada desde el espejo, con los ojos desorbitados, sudorosos, con el rostro manchado de rojo revelador. No es tan malo como lo había temido. Tal vez Edge no lo vio desde el sofá. Tal vez es sólo su imaginación que Red le dejó una marca que no puede quitar.

 

-Eso salió bien,- se dice a sí mismo, y abre la ducha con toda el agua fría que puede.


End file.
